New Sakura
by sakuraxgaara2233
Summary: What if Sakura's past is almost the same as Sasuke? What if her brother is from the akatsuki? What if her clan was stronger then the Uchiahs? What if she wasn't a weak fangirl? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

New Sakura

Authors note: Sakura is 5 right now, her brother is 13 right now and so on and so on.

SUMMARY: What if Sakura's past is almost the same as Sasuke? What if her brother is from the akatsuki? What if her clan was stronger then the Uchiahs? What if she wasn't a weak fangirl? Read and find out.

Now the story begins

Chapter 1

Sakura's p.o.v.

Me and my brother were outside training. He was teaching me how to aim.

"Throw it like this" He said while throwing it and it hit the dead center of the target.

"Wow Brother that was cool!" I yelled. He looked down at me and I saw his orange hair.

"Thank you" He said patting my head,"Now you try" He said. So I grabbed my kunai and threw it. It just missed the center by 2 inches.

"Really close Sakura try again" My bother told me. So I tried again and missed my 1 inch now. I was about to throw my other kunia but heard a POOF and saw a ANBU walk up to my brother and whisper something to him. My broher turned to me and waved. So I waved back and saw my brother leave. I just shrugged. I started to pratice again. Time must of flew by because I looked up and notice the sun was down. So I got up and walked to my house. I was walking when I heard my parents scream. So I ran inside to see my family tied up. I didn't see my brother so I ran to my family.

"NO GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE!" My mommy screamed.

"Why mommy?" I asked with tears in my eyes.

"Don't go to your brother!" My mom yelled when my brother appeared behind me.

"Brother whats going on?" I asked looking up at him.

"I don't know" He said with a evil grin.

"Why are you grinning like that?" I asked and noticed his grin got bigger so I added," Your scaring me know"

CRACK

I looked up and saw my aunts neck snapped in half. I also saw my brother there with blood on his hands. Then he tied me to a chair when he saw I was about to run away. I saw him go back to my family and walk up to my uncle AKA my aunts husband. I saw him grab by uncle's arm and snapped it in half. My uncle screamed in pain.

"YOU BASTARD!" My uncle yelled. My brother just laughed like a crazy person. Then he snapped my uncles leg.

"Please please just kill me know" My unlce begged. Then I saw my brother take his knife and stabbed it in the middle of my uncles heart.

"Please! Brother stop!" I begged crying.

"Shut up!" My brother yelled.

"Broth---" I begin but grabbed my cheek after he punched me.

"Why brother? Why?" I asked crying.

I saw him shove his hand in my dads chest and pull out his heart. My brother crushed it into millions of pieces.

"Bye" My brother said to my mother and started to strangle her to death. When he was distrated I took my kunai out and cut the ropes off of me and ran out of the room. I got to the family room and got tackled to the ground.

"Where do you think your going?" My brother asked.

"Away from you" I mummbled.

"Why sister?" He asked reaching for a knife.

"You killed the family brother all of them!" I yelled.

"And you will go too" my brother said trying to stab me. I screamed and ran out the house. My brother must of threw a kunia because one him my leg and made me fall. I had tears in my eyes but wouldn't let them fall. My brother walked up and hit my leg. I felt it rip into two. Then he grabbed my arm and squeezed it really really hard. I felt it snap. He then went for my face but I blocked it with my hand.

"Stop!" I ylled and pushed him away.

"I'll leave you here, farewell little sister" My brother said and disappeared. I looked up and saw the stars I noticed they where shining very dully. They must me doing that because of my family. Then it was dark

_________________________________________________________

Please review my goal is atleast 50 reviews! And if you want you can make a OC and she or he can be very good friends or boy friend with her

I would need the name a little family history and anymore things you think will be important. Oh and the age.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I woke up and saw white, all white.

"Am I dead?" I asked myself out loud.

"No your not" A ANBU with a cat mask said.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"Your in the hospital so we can treat your wounds.

"Oh" was all I said before I drifted back to sleep.

I woke up again and saw a nurse.

"Miss" I asked.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Can you get me some ice water please?" I asked.

"Sure" She said with a smile and walked out. When I was sure they all were gone I sat up on my bed. I was trying to get up when I heard the door open. I jumped in surprise and saw the hokage.

"Uh" I said trying to think of a excuse.

"I don't mind, but please lay back down" The thrid said.

"Fine" I said and layed back down.

"I know this might hurt you but can you tell me what happened?" The thrid asked.

"Sure" I said,"Me and my brother were praticing. An ANBU came and my brother left. Then I praticed again. I looked up and noticed it was dark so I was heading home. When I was a little more then half way there I heard my family yell. So I ran there and saw everyone tied up. My mom told me to leave and DON'T go to my brother. Thats when my brother appeard behind me. He was talking strangly and I told him he was scaring. Then I heard a noise and saw my aunts neck snapped in half. I saw my bro--" I had to stop for a second because i'm a ninja in training and ninjas do not show there emotions. I took a deep breathe and contuined," I saw my brother with her blood on his hands. He started to torture my uncle and killed him. Oh, I forgot to tell you my brother tied me up before he tortured my uncle. Ok, I begged him to stop but he punched me in the face and told me to shut up. Then he shoved his hand in my dad's chest and took out his heart and smashed it. He went up to my mom and started to strangle her to death. Thats when I remembered I still had my kunai knife so I cut off the ropes and ran. He tackled me to the family room. He asked why I was running away and I told him I was leaving because he killed them, all of them. He was about to stab me but I doged and ran away. I got out of the house and ran. He threw a kunai knife at me. It hit my leg, I fell and he broke my arm and leg. Then he went for my face but I blocked it and pushed him away. Then he said bye and lef. I looked at the stars and noticed they didn't shine so brightly and passed out" I finished.

"It seems like you had a rough night, Would you like to live in a apartment or live in your house?" The thrid asked.

"I would like to live in a apartment please" I said.

"As you wish" The thrid said.

"When can I get out of the hospital?" I asked.

"In two weeks" He said.

Then the nurse gave me the ice water. I nodded my thanks and drank all the water. I layed back down and fell asleep.

next day

I woke up and smelled some pancakes. I looked at the tray and noticed some pancakes. I started to eat it when the thrid came in.

"Sakura"The thrid said.

"Yes?" I asked moving my broken arm.

"You can leave today" The thrid said.

"How?" I asked.

"You heal really fast"

"So I can go, did you get me a apartment?" I asked.

Yes you can go after breakfest and I did get you a apartment"

"Thanks!" I said. I finished eating and got dressed into a pair of blue jeans, red shirt, and black converse. I left and walked to my new apartment

____________________________________________________

Please review


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I walked in my apartment room 260. I walked in and saw furniture in the middle of the room.

"So I have to put it all in its place" I said. So I started to drag the couch. I put it against a wall and dragged a computer desk, computer chair, and hooked up the computer. I picked up a small coffee table and put it next to the couch. Then I headed to the bathroom.

"I also have to buy food,clothes, and hygiene stuff" I added. I walked to my bedroom and noticed I needed new paint and bed covers/pillow cases/pillows. I went back to the hokage and started to talk to him.

"Can I have my families money in a bank?" I asked.

"Sure,lets go" He said and we walked to a bank.

"We need to create a account"

"Ok, for who?" The lady asked.

"Haruno Sakura" I said.

"But didn't they all die?" The lady asked.

"No, me and my brother is still alive" I said looking down.

"Oh, where is he?" The lady asked smiling.

"Hes gone,ran away,missing nin" I said smiling sadly.

"Oh you poor girl, hang on i'll get you your bank account" She said.

"Thanks" I said. She gave me my bank card and everything. I looked at her and smiled.

"Can I get some money out?" I asked the third hokage.

"Yeah, go and ask" The third said.

"Um excuse me?" I asked the lady.

"Yes"

"I would like to withdraw $200.00 please" I said and gave her my bank card.

"Ok hold on" She said and left. After a few minutes she came back and handed me the money and my bank card.

"Thanks" I said and left.

"Would you still like to be in the ninja academy?" the third asked.

"Yes i'll like to stay in it" I said.

Then he left and I went to a ninja store. I walked in and bought some black shorts and red shirts. I also bought some black ninja shoes and left after I payed. I then went to a weapon store. I walked in and looked around.

"Um excuse me kid, did you get lost?" She asked.

"No i'm not. I'm here to buy my weapons" I said.

"Well, wheres your family?" the lady asked.

"My family got killed because my brother killed them" I said.

"Are you Haruno Sakura?" The lady asked surprise.

"Yeah" I said and spotted a kunai with cherry blossoms on them" Oh My God, how much are they?!" I yelled with my eyes shining.

"Hm about $10.00 for 20" The lady said laughing about my eyes.

"Can I buy 3 sets of those please" I said taking out $30.00.

"Since you seem like a good kid just pay me $20.00 for all 3" The lady said.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yeah, how old are you anyway?"

"I'm 5 right now, my birthdays tomorrow, So i'll turn 6 years old" I said.

"Oh really thats cool" The lady said,"How about you come over here tomorrow again ok?" The lady asked.

"Sure Miss................Um whats your name?" I asked.

"Just call me Miss. Aki" Aki said.

"Ok " I said,"I'll see you then" I finished and walked out. I walked back to my apartment and put my bags down and walked back out.

"Now I need food and hygiene stuff" I thought out loud to myself. I walked pass a park and saw kids bullying this little kid that has blonde hair,blue eyes, and six marks on his face. I saw one of the kids pick up a rock. So I ran full speed to the guy and kicked the rock out of his hand.

"Leave the boy alone" I said.

"Why?" The kid asked rudely.

"Because i'll beat you up if you don't" I hissed.

"We only listen to our mom,dad,or the Uchihas/Harunos" the kid said.

"You must know who I am then" I said," Because i'm Haruno Sakura"

"N-N-no way!" The kid yelled.

"Who else would have pink hair?" A kid asked.

"Oh no, we are really sorry and promise to never bully him again" the kids yelled and ran away. Then I turned around and sat down next to the blond hair boy.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Yeah, thanks for your help Sakura-chan" He said smiling.

"Oh, its you Naruto" I said and smilied back at him,"Are you hungry?" I asked.

"Yeah,do you want to go with me to the ramen stand?" Naruto asked.

"Sure, come on" I said. So we walked there and met this old guy.

"Hey Naruto,regular?" He asked.

"Yes!" Naruto yelled with his fist in the air,then I started to giggle.

"Naruto" I said laughing.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"You come here everyday?" I asked rubbing my eyes.

"Yep!" He yelled.

"What would you like?" The old man asked.

"Miso ramen" I said.

"That would take 3 minutes" He said and started to cook.

"Why di-did you save me?" Naruto asked.

"Well, its not nice bulling people so I stopped them. And I thought me and you could be friends" I said looking down.

"Of course!" Naruto yelled and hugged me. I smiled and patted his head. Then our food came. I ate some of my ramen and got full.

"Are you going to finish yours?" Naruto asked.

"No" I said.

"Can I finish it?" He asked.

"Sure" I said and pushed the bowl to him.

"Thanks!" He yelled smiling.

"I nodded my head. He ate all the food and he payed for his and my food.

"You didn't have to pay for mine" I said.

"No, its ok" He said smiling.

"Well i'll see you later" I said and walked to the mini mart. I bought milk,cereal,dishes,bread,meat,cheese,and more. Then I went to get toilet paper,paper towels,tooth brushes,brushes, and more. I payed and left. I walked back to my apartment and put everything up. I looked at the time and noticed it was only 5:00 o'clock. So I went in my room and noticed I forgot to get paint,bed covers,pillows, and pillow cases.

I left the house and went back to the mini store and bought red blankets,red pillow cases, and then I bought new pillows. I walked back to my apartment and made my new bed. My stomach growled so I went in my kitchen and made a ham sandwich. I ate and then went to sleep.

next day

I woke up and got out of my bed. I went to my dresser and pulled out a shirt and pants. I went in my bathroom and took a shower. I put my clothes on and went downstairs. I got down some Lucky Charms and then I got out the milk. I poured the cereal in the bowl and the milk on top of the cereal. I ate and left. Oh,yeah that nice lady at the weapon store asked me to go to the store again. So I went a different direction and walked in the store. I saw Aki standing there with a smile on her face.

"Heres your gift" She said handing me it.

I opened it and saw......................

* * *

Sorry for the late update. I had to go through it and make sure I didn't forget anything. Anyways Please Review


End file.
